1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic waste decomposition device, and in particular a decomposition device of an organic waste and an automatic cleaning system thereof which are capable of eliminating and decomposing an organic waste using a microorganism at a high speed.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, since an organic waste such as a food waste, etc. has a lot amount of animal/vegetable fiber, protein, carbohydrate, calcium, moisture, etc., in the case that such waste is buried without decomposing the same, a certain extract from the organic waste may be flown into a underground water and water source for thereby polluting environment.
In order to overcome the above problems, recently a method for decomposing and eliminating an organic waste including a food waste using a microorganism is introduced. For example, “a fermentation apparatus of an organic solid waste” is cited in the Japanese Utility model laid-open No. 55-8302, the Japanese Utility model laid-open No. 55-33004, the Japanese Utility model laid-open No. 3-34030, the Japanese Utility model laid-open No. 3-45936, the Japanese Utility model laid-open No. 4-45589, and the Japanese Utility model laid-open No. 6-42935. In addition, “a method and apparatus for utilizing a food waste or organic waste as a fertilizer or feed” is cited in the Korean Utility model laid-open No. 94-12627, the Korean Utility model laid-open No. 94-12628, the Korean Utility model laid-open No. 94-20714, the Korean Utility model laid-open No. 96-4300, the Korean Utility model laid-open No. 95-7395, the Korean Utility model laid-open No. 95-24804, the Japanese Utility model laid-open No. 59-33735, and the Japanese Utility model laid-open No. 63-162843. In addition, “apparatus for carbonizing an organic waste” is cited in the Japanese Patent laid-open No. 8-132008. “An apparatus for treating a waste including food waste” is cited in the Japanese Patent laid-open No. 8-132004, the Japanese Patent laid-open No. 8-57458, and the Japanese Patent laid-open No. 8-57459.
However, in the above conventional methods and apparatuses, it is slightly possible to decrease the amount of an organic waste such as a food waste. However, the above conventional methods and apparatuses are adapted to directly ferment the wastes without crushing or smashing the same, therefore a large size treatment apparatus is required. In addition, since a reaction area is small, it takes a long time for decomposition. In the conventional art, the wastes may be wasted without treating the same properly. Since a very bad smell occurs due to a harmful gas such as ammonia, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, sulfurous gas, sulfuration hydrogen, etc. which are generated when a microorganism reacts with an organic waste, there are problems for actually using the conventional methods and apparatuses at home, in school, public site, hospital, and etc.
In order to overcome the problems of bad smells which occur during an organic waste treatment, the Korean Patent laid-open No. 94-22660, the Korean Patent laid-open No. 94-24805, and the Korean Patent laid-open No. 95-30392 disclose “a deodorizing apparatus for an organic substance fermentation device and an organic substance fermentation device including a deodorizing apparatus”, respectively.
However, the above conventional apparatuses are capable of only slightly decreasing a bad smell, but the bad smell still occurs when the organic waste is decomposed. Therefore, it is impossible to basically overcome the problems of bad smells which occur during the organic waste decomposition. In addition, in the conventional organic waste decomposition device, the water which is finally discharged to the outside of the device may not have any problems to be directly discharged to stream in a view of BOD. However, in this case, the conventional organic waste decomposition device does not have a drainage filtering unit, so that a certain sludge may be contained in the drainage water. Therefore, the conventional organic waste decomposition device may not be adapted to the region where requires a higher standard of BOD such as a source water preservation region.
In addition, in the conventional organic waste decomposition device, a worker directly enters in a fermentation tank for processing a remaining sludge using shovel after the organic waste is decomposed, there are much inconveniences for processing the remaining sludge.
Furthermore, in the conventional organic waste decomposition device, since the remaining sludge is processed manually, a lot of sludge may remain after the process is completed, so that the decomposition efficiency of the organic waste is decreased, and it takes a long time for the decomposition of the organic waste.
In the conventional organic waste decomposition device, the microorganism used for the organic waste decomposition is not recycled, so that a cost is increased based on a re-supply of the microorganism, and it is difficult to effectively manage due to an increased work load.